Magic Under Secrets
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: Ally went to a school where ordinary or normal was boring! Nothing was ever ordinary or normal at Marino High; the place for all "magical" people. New student Sage Violet Meyers comes but is the first and only gene they've ever had. Ally accidentally makes a wish that she was a magical and her life was more interesting. Will they help Ally before its to late? Name based off book.


**_Authors Note:_** _Another new story... Yay! This is my first real attempt in "deep writing" so let me know how I do and what I can do to make it better._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own A&A or anything mentioned/used_

* * *

_Chapter 1- Sage Violet Meyers_

_Ally_

It was just another ordinary day in Miami, well not really, nothing's ever ordinary in this town especially in_ Marino High_. Ally was on her way to Marino High, the nightmare teens call high school early as usual. Fog was still clear insight as she walked the streets of Miami. She rounded a corner and the familiar building came into view. She pushed her dark rimmed framed glasses further up her face. Also adjusting her bag; this being the tenth time this morning. She walked to the big oak tree in the court yard and sat down under it. She briefly re-did her ponytail, making it neat again and pulled out a copy of five books; _Magic Under Glass, Troy High, 50 Shades Of Grey, The Lying Game, and The Ghost Of Fossil Glen._

She had a mental debate with herself before she finally just settled on _Magic_ _Under Glass By Jaclyn Dolamore_. She was just about to start when she heard voices and footsteps. She sighed, schools starting. She gathered her things then stood but instead of putting the book back she decides to quickly scan the summary of the back. Impressed she continues to hold the book in her hand while walking inside the school.

She reaches her locker and on the way there heard some girls talking a new girl coming to their school today. She rolled her eyes and opened her locker waiting for her friends to arrive. Two minutes later they arrived. Trish had her wand in her hand, Dez had his fangs in, and Austin had his in as well. At this school, ordinary is boring and normal is uncool. Good thing because nothing in this school is normal anyway.

At this school people were everything humans didn't think existed. They were all in your normal cliques, that being a high school trait.

_The Populars- The Witches, Warlocks, Werewolves_

_The Averages- Wizards, Vamps_

_The Nerds, Geeks- The assistants_

Okay so people don't think the nerds or geeks deserve to be somebody special so they were assistants to everyone else. Ally is assigned to her friends. Austin, Dez, And Trish are considered averages of course and Ally a nerd. To be in this school you have to be something magical or have someone magical in your family. The only reason Ally here is because her dad is a warlock and her mother a witch. Lucky her, note the sarcasm. She believes it's unfair that she has no power with a magic family like seriously?! Right in the middle of Dez's story the whole hallway becomes silent and all their undivided attention is focused on the double doors because in walks the most beautiful girl. She's gorgeous, tall, way more pretty than any of the popular girls here. She's definitely going to have some enemies.

She walks in normal but it feels all slow motion like in one of those movies. She has red hair, a white shirt that's a crop top that says "_YOLO_", black ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She made her way to Ally's locker.

"Hi Sage Meyers, new student. Do you by chance know where the main office is located?"

She spoke with a partial sophisticated manor that Ally was a little shocked at her tone.

"Hi Ally Dawson, nerd. Go straight down the hall turn left first door on the right."

She molded in thanks and left to go find the office. Trish, Dez, and Austin just stood there shocked trying to figure out what just happened and apparently everyone in the hallway was wondering the same thing because all eyes were on Ally; the assistant.

* * *

**_Hey guys I hope you like the new story review and let me know how I did I really wanna know!_**

**_Dancequeen18 ~_**


End file.
